marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Infamous Iron Man Vol 1 9
Supporting Characters: * * Category:Cynthia von Doom (Earth-616)/Mentions Antagonists: * * ** ** Chelsea ** ** Todd ** Numerous unnamed agents Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Midtown ********* ********* ***** Williams Family Residence (Chicago, Illinois) **** ***** **** * Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * * Events: * | Synopsis1 = Confronted by the vision of Doctor Anthony Stark, Iron Man discovers the technological utopia where he's standing is New York. Victor attempts inquire more about the place where he is, but Tony interrupts him going straight to the point, telling Doom that has to stop being Iron Man when "they" come for him. Victor tries to get Tony to tell him who is coming for him, but the vision waivers before vanishing. Victor comes back to his senses, finding himself standing still in front of Ironheart in the ruins of Castle Doom, but he soon collapses after shouting "Stark" several times and commenting "He was right," much to Riri's confusion. At a pizza place in Manhattan, Johnny Storm walks up to Ben Grimm. They greet each other and catch up on their lives, namely on Ben's stint as a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy and Johnny's short-lived relationship with Medusa. When Johnny asks with difficulty if Ben has heard any news about Reed and Sue, he reveals that he's working with S.H.I.E.L.D. on tracking down Victor von Doom, and discloses his encounter with the Maker, clarifying that he doesn't believe he truly is the Reed they knew. Before Johnny leaves, he and Ben briefly discuss the current state of their lives, that Doctor Doom is a hero, tha they no longer have the Baxter Building, and how much they miss Reed and Sue. Johnny even admits he has a hard time looking at Ben because it makes him think of them. They agree they don't think their predicament isn't fair with all the good things they've done. Ben walks out of the restaurant to keep Johnny from leaving, but he flames on and flies away. As soon as Johnny disappears from his view, Ben gets a call from S.H.I.E.L.D. command, informing him that Victor von Doom is in their custody. Aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, a group of agents observe from the other side of a window as Victor is tied to a chair, unconscious and without his armor, and discuss what will be of him. At the Helicarrier's landing track, Commander Sharon Carter congratulates Ironheart for bringing Victor in, even though she clarifies he simply fell over in front of her. Carter replies it'll still be global news, and she's sure to expect her life to change drastically. Before Riri flies away, Carter shows her appreciation for Riri deciding to drop off Doom with them even if they don't see face to face. As she flies away, Riri admits that even if she doesn't like S.H.I.E.L.D.'s methods, they are the ones that do what they do. Ben Grimm soon walks up to Carter, who informs him Doom is on board. While Carter and The Thing walk down the Helicarrier to Victor's cell, and comment on the fact that Doom is being kept sedated, a group of three agents led by an operative named Chelsea walk up to Doom's cell. She tries to convince its two guards to abandon their position. When they refuse and attempt to contact their superiors, Agent Chelsea and the two agents take the guards down and enter the cell, getting ready to kill Doom. Chelsea's eyes suddenly turn green, followed by her abruptly shooting down her two fellow agents. An alarm sounds, prompting Carter, The Thing, and other agents to rush to Doom's cell. Chelsea snaps out of it, and Cynthia von Doom appears, revealing herself as the person who manipulated Chelsea's actions. Carter, The Thing, and the other agents arrive to the scene, but Cynthia effortessly blocks their attacks. She reminds Ben she warned him not to continue pursuing her son, and in retaliation crashes the Helicarrier into the water. Victor wakes up in a bed inside Cynthia's study room, and she reveals she has rescued him, which convinces Victor that she really is his mother. Cynthia declares that now that her son is finally beginning to believe her, it is time she showed him true birthright. | Solicit = • As the impossible task of redeeming himself to the universe begins to overwhelm him, the truth about Doom’s reincarnated mother is revealed! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included